


The Prince Consort

by themuller



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, King James - Freeform, M/M, Omega Q, Omega Verse, Prince Q, Steward Alex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller
Summary: What is an omega to do, when his alpha needs to marry the wrong man?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, not beta'ed, not britpicked. English is not my first language.
> 
> It has come to my attention that we apparently don't have many omega!Q fics, much less (as in zero) Omega-verse fics with the pairing of Alec, James and Q. So, this is my attempt - and, dear reader, there will be **no** dub-con, non-con or rape in this verse.

Q was giddy with excitement. They had travelled for seven days and arrived late at night, so this morning would be his first meeting with his soon-to-be alphamate. Moneypenny had rolled her eyes at him for the past weeks, when he time and again had explained about the rather elaborate marital and bonding laws and rituals in this country of which he would become the prince consort.

“Your Royal Highness—“

“Moneypenny, please, it’s just the two of us. And even if someone were listening, I’m just the broodmare of King James and you’re my trusted steward, yielding a deadly weapon to fend of ghastly villains and defend my honour!”

Moneypenny looked with a raised eyebrow at her prince.

“Honestly, Q. You shouldn't talk like that about yourself. Just because you’re omega, doesn’t mean—“

“I know, I know. But I’m tired of waiting! For Goodness sake, Daddy had delayed this union long enough! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is going through a heat all on your own? And have you seen the pictures of King James?”

On that Moneypenny could agree. If the alpha was half as good looking as the pictures they had seen of him, he would definitely be a good catch. Which was just one more reason why Moneypenny had her doubts about this business. Why on earth hadn’t there been any suitors before?

“Oh, stop fussing about, Moneypenny. Look at me. Twenty-five years and unmarried! And still a virgin on top of that!” The exclamation was followed by a much more subdued comment. “Oh bugger, I do hope he has experience—alphas do, don’t they, Moneypenny? Please tell me, you know how to take care of omegas in heat?”

“Q! For the umpteenth time, don’t ask this kind of questions! Your father would be appalled. Do you really think he would allow you anywhere near an adulterer or promiscuous—“

“Watch your tongue, Moneypenny!” Q had a glint in his eye, grinning and trembling from his excitement. “Daddy has kept such a close watch on me for the past ten years. Every crown prince had been turned down before I even could ogle them properly. And the princesses as well.” He heaved a sigh. “I wonder what made finally him give in. Probably because King James will be a total bore, too old to really get it u—“

“Q!” Moneypenny looked and sounded resignedly, which did not curb Q’s joyful mood in the slightest.

He was to meet the king in person this morning and the upcoming five days would be filled with preparations for the wedding and subsequent bonding ceremonies. Moneypenny was the head of his entourage and had a hard time containing her prince in his rooms until he was to be taken to the king. Q had refused to be dressed up and chose instead practical clothes. Over his shoulder he carried a small bag containing some of his notebooks and other essentials. As he had tried to explain to Moneypenny, he was here as a means to an end: produce an heir to King James. The union had been negotiated, the dowry paid together with a considerable deployment of military and agricultural advisers. All of which were more urgently needed in this run-down kingdom than an heir to the throne. But King James had just about managed to gain power after a harsh and brutal civil war. Politics demanded an heir and a strong alliance with Q’s family. All of this, Q had been considering and had discussed for long nights with his father, who had been as anxious as ever regarding the fate his only omega child. Q’s mother, omega as she was, would have had him married off far earlier, but his father had always found something amiss with the mate to be—man and woman. Q had to hide a smile, when he remembered his own furious reaction the first time, his father had chosen one of his siblings instead of him. His family was famous all over the known world, since his mother’s fertility was to blame for an extensive network of allies as well as a rather large amount of grandchildren who would be closely allied with his father’s kingdom, once they came of age. That alone had made Q a good catch for any king or prince in an ailing country, since fertility was a genetic trait in omegas. The only downside was Q being male, since their pregnancies were known for being notoriously difficult and required a healthy and strong bond between the omega and his alpha male to ensure offspring.

Q shook his head to end the gloomy thoughts. His step became light and he lifted his head, a bright smile on his face. No matter what, he was determined to make the best of this bargain.

Moneypenny followed close behind her master, alert even inside the apparent safety of the castle. She was still wondering how a nobody like James had been able to ascend the throne, then again, this country had a troubled story throughout the past generations. Who knew, maybe Q and his children would be able to secure a lasting peace?

Their small group had reached their destination. Two large, heavy oak doors were opened and before them was the large hall bathed in warm sunlight which was covering the bleak interior. Signs from the brutal fights were still present in the form of missing draperies and furnitures, as well as charred marks in the wooden columns and walls. A group of people was gathered at the far end of the wall, standing beside a large, heavy chair serving as the throne.

As Q approached he could see that most of the men and women were carrying weapons and had the wary looks of soldiers who had seen the atrocities of war. When he reached the group, the people parted and bowed reverently to him. Q had only eyes for the figure standing in front of the large chair. The man was about the same height as Q but looked taller as he stood proudly looking back at him, one hand on the large sword hanging by his side. A grin and a lifted eyebrow had Q in turn lifting his chin and straightening his back, his right hand on the bag hanging from his shoulder. Q was not going to bow down for the king! A hush fell over the congregation. The people recognised the challenge.

A small nod showed the king acknowledging Q’s provocation. Alpha or not, Q would stand his ground.

He walked up to the man who never broke eye contact and stopped just a few feet away from him. Not once did Q look away, nor did his smile falter or his shoulder slump.

“Your Majesty,” Q said in his pleasant, lilting voice with a corresponding smirk and the slightest of nods.

The handsome, battle hardened face of the king lit up in a genuine smile, recognising the breach of etiquette for what it was contrary to his steward, whose scowl would have most people running for their lifes by now. Not so for this wisp of an omega, Q thought defiantly and remained standing up while his guardian bowed deeply and deferentially to the king.

“Your Royal Highness,” King James replied with a mock bow to Q and somehow managing to still keep eye contact.

The king’s steward shifted uneasy behind him, his annoyance almost tangible. Like the king, the steward was alpha and just as ruggedly handsome, Q had to acknowledge when he cast a glance at the man, who was standing very close to his king. God, I really need to get laid before I start jumping the next best alpha, he contemplated, feeling how the tip of ears turned warm. Suddenly he remembered that his very own guardian was alpha and, holy grail, didn’t that help the scenarios suddenly playing out in his mind?

Apparently oblivious to his steward’s hostility, the king began the ritualistic greeting and presentation of the people present. As it happened, the steward was the last one to be officially introduced to Q as one ‘Sir Alec Trevelyan’, who acknowledged Q’s self-deprecating smile and small bow with a curt nod. Q wondered if he deemed him unworthy of becoming the prince consort. He hid his frustration and decided there and then to make Sir Alec his case study for the days to come.

They would have long tedious rehearsal sessions. Q knew everything by heart, having read through the necessary books long before his travel started. No, it was far more interesting to examine Sir Alec’s reactions and behaviours, trying to suss out why the alpha reacted the way he did. In between the explanations about the various rituals and preparations, King James had to attend meetings with landowners and baronets, laying down the law of the land, solving conflicts and trying to impose authority and order. Q was deeply fascinated by the way the king handled his duties.

As the days went by, Q started to see some patterns in the way people behaved around the king and this steward. It was obvious that the pair was highly revered by their countrymen. But most surprising was the rather apparent devotion the steward had for his king. A devotion that went far beyond the relationship between master and servant. Q’s own relationship with Moneypenny was closer than that as well. They had grown up together and were best friends, making Moneypenny the easy choice as his guardian and the leader of the small band of soldiers which were chosen to accompany him to his new home and stay here as his guards.

No, the relationship between the king and his steward went further than what Q had with Moneypenny. Q continued his observations, sometimes tried to actively provoke a reaction from Sir Alec to get confirmation for his growing suspicions.

On the last night before the wedding ritual he tried to get a message to the king, only to be told that he had some urgent meetings and couldn’t be disturbed at the time being. When he tried again in the morning, he got the same answer. He knew that the ritual forbade a meeting between the grooms, so instead he sent Moneypenny. But she returned unsuccessful as well.

The hours until the ceremony went by with Q becoming more and more frustrated. He refused to go through the dress change and caused a rather loud altercation with his appointed servants, inventing some ludicrous notions of it being bad luck to be touched by strangers just before the marriage according to some heartfelt beliefs in his home country. Moneypenny had to bite her lip to avoid laughing out loud. When they finally were alone again, Q turned to the window with slumped shoulders.

“What’s the matter Q?”  
“I can’t tell you, Moneypenny. Not yet. But this afternoon is going to be hell.”

When he finally turned around to face her, she was taken aback by his solemn look.

“Can you guarantee the safety of the King and me?”

“Absolutely, Your Royal Highness!”

Q waved tiredly at her.

“None of that. Moneypenny, you need to be able to keep the guests in check as well and make sure nobody tries to start another fight—maybe for most of a fortnight.”

He could see Moneypenny realising that he was serious, even if she was still puzzled by what the cause would be.

“If I could be allowed to use some of the King’s men? Tanner and his guards should be able to hold the castle against any kind of invasion during that time. And I could sent for reinforcements from your father, Q.”

He had contemplated that possibility, but dismissed it. This should not turn into an invasion or a war between the two countries. He had no intention to threaten King James’ reign. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“No, my father is not to be informed about what will have occurred later today. You have to make sure, he keeps believing everything is going according to plan.”

Q drew a deep breath and put on a brave smile.

“Moneypenny, we have to solve this all by ourselves.” With a wink, he added, “and with the help of your Sir Tanner.”

With deep satisfaction he saw Moneypenny blush, her skin all but glowing from the tip of her ears and down along her cheeks.

“Well, then, let’s get up and unto the breach, dear friend,” he said quietly, packing his indispensable bag and shouldering it, forcing his steps into a determined march down the hall and toward the small chapel.

The rumour about his clash with the servants had already reached the congregation inside the chapel. Q made out a few hushed whispers and innuendos as to his mental facilities and probably being in heat already. Moneypenny had stayed behind at the entrance, deploying her most trusted men and women at strategic places around the chapel. Also, he had seen her whispering with Tanner, the chamberlain who had his own group of servants and soldiers to command. Alpha like most of King James’ women and men, Q had found out. But Tanner had taken a rather deep liking to Moneypenny. The two had kept each other company most of the time the past few days. Hopefully, it would help keeping the situation under control, Q thought.

He closed his eyes, seeing the king standing at the altar. Magnificent in his wedding garments, the steward by his side. Q could see that the scowl had been replaced by a sadness, the haughty arrogance gone. Q could feel his heart beat faster. Holy grail, if he was mistaken about this, he would probably not live through the night.

He made it to the altar and took his place beside the king, the two of them standing a few feet apart. He was alone by choice. The steward had to be witness for both of them, Q had decided. Unusual, but all in the marital rituals of this country. The bishop took forever to reach the critical part. But eventually, she said solemnly:

“Do you take James William Richard Bond as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Here goes nothing, Q thought, squaring his shoulders and looking directly into the king’s eyes.

“No. I don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

If eyes could kill Q would have crumbled to dust right now. The king was standing there, gobsmacked and—disappointed? But it was the steward who turned from surprised to barely contained rage in a split second. The man was trembling with suppressed anger and the knuckles on the sword were white with the effort to avoid drawing it and chopping Q into tiny bits of dog food. Q swallowed and took a step away from the two alphas.

“Since I have your attention now, Your Royal Highness, could we please talk somewhere privately? The three of us?”

Q tried to hide his fear, clenching his fists and keeping his head held high. The bishop was looking from one to the other then back at the book in her hand, utterly confused by the change in the script. She took several steps back, as if trying to put a safe distance between her and the furious alphas. The congregation was too surprised to react. Out of the corner of his eyes Q watched Moneypenny motioning her women and men in better positions, giving quiet orders to one of Sir Tanner’s servants, who disappeared silently.

The king watched Q with narrowed eyes, as if assessing the situation and whether Q was a threat or not. Q lifted his hands towards the king, palms outwards. The king drew in a deep breath, then he huffed and turned, motioning the steward to follow him. Q swallowed once more, before he pushed himself forward.

They entered the small room which under normal circumstances would have served as the bonding chamber. It contained a large bed, provisions for several days including towels and clean sheets, as well as the possibility to lock the room from the inside, and a smaller chamber to wash and relieve oneself. Q closed and pointedly locked the door behind them.

“Tell me, I can kill him for you, James,” Alec muttered under his breath.

Q bid his lip, his breath hitched. He leaned back against the closed door, looking for some kind of safe space. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was ready.

“Your Highness—“

“Just stop it, you traitorous little bitch!”

 _Alec really doesn't like me_ , Q thought almost losing his determination.

“Call me James. With your actions out there, you clearly showed your disdain for me and my country, no need to pretend otherwise.”

Not quite the perfect start for the conversation Q had been envisioning. He shook his head, staring at the floor.

“No. Definitely no,” Q said exasperated. “That was not my intention. I—“

“What do you expect from me, then?”

Now, James was clearly losing his patience with him. Somewhat rattled, Q tried to regain his composure.

“I,” Q paused, thinking why this was so difficult. “I need to know if you, if the two of you—“

He looked up at James, moving his hands helplessly between him and Alec.

“The kid wants to know if we’re fucking, James.”

Alec’s tone was derisive. Q rolled his eyes.

“Nicely put, Sir Alec, but yes.”

James looked at Q, assessing him openly, his arms crossed. After what felt like hours but probably were mere seconds, James seemed to have made up his mind.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because I don’t want to stand between the two of you.”

Q answered silently, lowering his gaze.

“Oh, Q, Q, Q. Sorry to bring you the news, but that really isn’t any of your concern. We have a contract, your father and I.”

As condescending as the words were, James’s voice gave away his bitterness. It was enough for Q to get his resolve back.

“Yes, but if you would hear me out then maybe we could solve this without turning this marriage into an utter disaster for the three of us. I have no intention,” Q continued with a raised voice as James wanted to speak. “I have no intention to marry and bond with you, James, if this is doomed from the very beginning! You know that male pregnancies are difficult and I need a stable, strong bond to get through one and bear a child. Fertility is one thing, getting to the end of the nine months something completely different!”

Silence. Q felt as if he could hear their hearts beat, hear their thoughts flitting in their heads. James lifted his hand and covered his face. He looked utterly defeated and his steward walked over to him, seemingly forgetting all about Q. Alec touched James’ shoulder lightly.

“We’re fucked.”

Alec's voice sounded broken.

 _Eloquent, that steward_ , Q thought while he tried to find something to look at, to give the two alphas are bit of privacy.

“I’m sorry, Alec. I am. I had hoped—“

James sounded as if he was close to tears and Q decided that he had to get all of them out of their misery.

“Okay, Sir, Your Highness, if you please would let me finish. I might have a solution to this mess.”

That got their attention. Alec was keeping a hand on the back of James, soothing him, but for once  he was looking at Q without outright hostility.

“Your laws distinguishes between marriage and bonding, right? Right. You can legally be married to one person and bond, legally, with someone else.”

Q watched them with bated breath. He could see when it dawned on James what he was implying. James lifted his head and looked at him with wide eyes. Alec frowned, probably not really believing in the solution which was presenting itself.

“Your kingdom, your reign, needs an heir. To secure your position, most of all to secure a lasting peace.”

James nodded slowly.

“Sir Alec and you are in love.”

James bid his lip, before he nodded again.

“We have been since,” he turned to Alec, who shrugged.

“Since as long as I can remember,” Alec said, the frown still visible.

“If I was to marry James, we’ll have to bond. You would have to sacrifice that love for a greater good.”

Q said it matter of fact. They were listening and he could see that James was breathing faster. _Yes, yes, old man, you can have it all. Your little omega friend here is coming to your rescue._ Q couldn’t hide his smirk.

“But—if you were to marry Sir Alec,” the steward gasped and looked disbelieving at Q. “If you were to marry him _after_ bonding with me—“

Now both alphas were staring at him.

“It would be perfectly legal. The only tiny—“

“You mean it? You would let him marry me?”

Alec had crossed the room and grabbed Q’s shoulders with both hands, staring at him. Q had tried to step back, away from the charging alpha, only to hit the wall. He could feel a twinge in his stomach. _No, no, no_ , his mind screamed at him. _It’s too early for that!_ He doubled over, startling Alec who let go of him immediately. James was by their side now, catching Q before he curled up on the floor.

“Q?”

Two pairs of concerned eyes looked him over. He waved them away, holding a hand to his stomach, breathing through the pain. _Timing, bad, bad timing._

“I think,” Q heaved for air. “I think we need to hurry this up a bit.”

He caught his breath and the pain subsided.

“We have one last obstacle in this mess,” Q grimaced, the pain was coming back. “I have to bond with both of you. It will,” he groaned. “Holy Magdalene, why does this always start with so much pain?”

He bid his lip. Alec looked at him with a renewed interest. James shook his head.

“You are willing to go through a double bond? Why, Q? Why would you do this?”

James had reached out and was holding Q up, his large strong hand placed tenderly on Q's belly. The soft touch relieving some of his pain. Alec was somewhere close by, Q could feel their warmth, but he had trouble concentrating.

“Duty,” he muttered through his teeth. “And I, it’s the best for the child.”

After a beat, he added. “Children.”

Alec made some kind of undignified sound, while James was hugging Q closer, embracing him. A fierce promise of safety and strength.

“Consent,” Q whispered. “We need to consent to this, all of us. And,” another spasm hit him. “Moneypenny, Tanner. We need to tell them. Wedding postponed. Two weeks.”

James shushed him and said something to Alec. Carefully, someone lifted him and carried him to the large bed. The softness of the mattress felt like heaven. James tucked him up against his chest, holding his head so he could see both him and Alec.

“I consent,” James said solemnly.

Q smiled foolishly. 

“Me too,” he replied, then tried to look at Alec.

He was bending down toward him, kissing him softly on his forehead.

“I consent,” he said with the same seriousness as James had before.

Q’s grin widened. _Bye bye virginity_ , he thought gleefully. _And these guys better know what they are doing or I’ll void the contract_. With one last effort, he answered Alec.

“Me too.”

He even winked before he let himself fall back against James and revelled in the scent of two alphas wanting to take care of him. He heard some noise and wrinkled his nose at some strange smell wafting through the room, but it disappeared fast.

Instead warm hands were gently undressing him, calloused fingers ghosting over his body, tracing small beads of sweat running down along his chest and stomach. Another hand, rough, large, cupped his face turning him towards chapped lips, a wet tongue, lapping up his tears. His groans turned into moans, the pain disappeared and the unbearable fever turned into a thrumming sensation, loosening his muscles, and his body began producing copious amounts of fluids, necessary for the coupling. He could sense the alphas, hear their grunts, their whispered endearments. Not just to each other, they were focussed on him. He could feel them panting, rutting against his thighs, the hardness of their cocks against the softness of his belly. He whimpered, needy, wanting more. Large hands turned him on his front, placed his boneless body in a position which made him feel vulnerable, open, perverted in the best of ways. His head was turned to ease his breathing, his arse was high, held up by his bended knees and pillows, and by hands, arms, legs. He was petted, licked, stroked, gently, tenderly. A tongue was exploring his hole, a finger seeking entrance, widening the ring of muscle, a thumb rimming, loosening, gentle, so very gentle and careful. Another body was pressed against his back, he could feel hard muscles and teeth. A soft bite, tentative at first, and he whined, pressing back up against it. More, he whispered, pushing back onto the two or three fingers scissoring his entrance, becoming greedy. Whispers turned into hoarse cries, when he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, rolling his hips. A hand in his hair, pulling, something filling him, thrusting into him, harder, faster, shouts, and then a bite, a second bite, ecstasy, bliss when both bites broke skin, when he could smell the tangy iron of blood, could feel the sucking in both his omega glands. The feeling of being filled became even more intense. The knot, holding him close to his alpha, the bites mixing their blood, their scents. He was pushed down on to the mattress, held by strong arms, another body underneath him, pushing up against him, the wetness between them from come, the smell of sex heavy in the air. He was hoarse, the orgasms having ripped through him with an unknown, unbelievable intensity. A hand on his cock and he convulsed one last time before he collapsed on top of the warm, strong body.

When Q woke the first time, he was still too satisfied, too relaxed to move or even open his eyes. There was no need to. He basked in the smell, the scents of his alphas blending with his, consolidating their bond. He felt a glas at his lips, and with small sips he drank the cool liquid. _Heaven_ , he thought, _this. This must be heaven._


End file.
